Various aspects of the present disclosure relate generally to capturing unique screenshots during software testing and specifically to capturing unique screenshots within a graphical user interface testing environment on a mainframe system. Thus, the present disclosure recites an improvement in the technological field of software testing and verification.
Localization (i.e., L10n) is the adaption of a product to different dialects. For example, when a product is first released, any English versions may be in American English. However, over time, the product may be released in Canada, the United Kingdom, or India, and the product is then localized to that country's dialect of English.
In the world of software products, many software products include a graphical user interface (GUI) with words written in a specific language. However, those software products may be released in other regions where the written language changes. As such, the software product GUIs must be localized and tested to verify that they function properly and display the correct dialect on all screens of the GUI. Therefore, when testing, a screenshot is taken of each screen of the GUI presented, and a user can verify that the localization was performed correctly.